Not Fine
by Gyuvelvie
Summary: "pikirkan lagi baik-baik. aku tidak akan sudi mempunyai teman hina," / lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku mencintainya, namun temanku mengatakan hal yang benar. / mempertahankan? atau melepaskan? itulah pilihan. / gabisa bikin summary / ChanBaek, slight! kyungsoo


**Not Fine**

Rate : T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Pairing: Chanbaek. slight! Kyungsoo

.

.

.

\--

 _"Bagaimanapun, kalian berdua tidak akan bisa bersama! kalian itu sama!"_

 _...Deg!_

 _"Aku tahu kyung.. aku tahu.. tapi aku mencintainya.. apakah itu salah?" aku bertanya sekali lagi kepada kyungsoo, sahabatku dari mulai aku baru belajar menulis dan menghitung._

kalian tahu? aku sakit ketika ia mengatakan itu. kami memang sama, aku dan dia memang lelaki. tapi salahkah jika aku mencintainya? aku tahu, Tuhan bahkan akan melaknat hubungan kami, tapi.. mengapa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini untuknya, jika pada akhirnya Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan kami bersama.

 _"itu salah baek.. kau ini lelaki, dan dia juga lelaki. laki-laki diciptakan untuk mendampingi wanita, bukan untuk sesama laki-laki lagi! aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya. tapi, coba kau pikirkan lagi, jika kau tetap memilih bersamanya, orang-orang tidak akan ada yang mendukungmu, bahkan tuhan pun akan membencimu!" jawab kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh amarah kepadaku._

Ya, ini memang resiko yang akan ku terima jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan _dia._ aku mengerti bahwa hubungan yang aku jalani sekarang ada hal yang tabu. tapi.. secepat ini kah kebahagiaanku akan berakhir? aku baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan lagi, setelah orang tuaku bercerai aku seakan lupa apa itu kebahagiaan, hingga _dia_ datang dalam hidupku. tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan kami bahagia sebentar lagi?

 _"aku tahu mereka tidak akan pernah berpihak kepadaku. bahkan tuhan pun sudah enggan melirik ke arah ku. Namun.. aku juga ingin bahagia kyung, bahagiaku adalah dirinya. tidak bisakah kau mengerti dan merasakannya kyung?" aku bertanya sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang telah berada di pelupuk mataku. akhirnya air mata yang ku tahan jatuh juga._

 ** _apa kalian bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?_**

 _"aku memang tidak mengerti baek. tapi.. kau harus segera menghentikan ini. atau, persahabatan kita berhenti sampai disini," katanya final, lalu ia pun pergi sambil berkata_

 ** _"pikirkan lagi baik-baik. aku tidak akan sudi mempunyai teman hina,"_**

Tuhan.. ini begitu rumit. ini begitu menyakitkan. ini begitu sulit. aku mencintai dan menyayangi ciptaanMu, namun mengapa kau tidak membiarkan kami bersama? apa karena kami sama? lalu mengapa kau membiarkan hari ciptaanMu ini mencintai _nya?_

Mengapa Tuhan?! Mengapa?!

Ini sungguh tidak adil! aku juga sama seperti yang lainnya, aku mempunyai hati dan mempunyai perasaan. tapi mengapa kau malah tak membiarkan perasaan ini ada?

Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melepasnya, walaupun aku akan terluka? atau, Mempertahankannya dengan segala hinaan?

CiptaanMu ini egois, Tuhan! Hanya ingin memiliki tanpa ingin melepaskan, hanya ingin bahagia tanpa kesakitan.

 **Aku lelah, Tuhan.**

.

.

.

drrrrtt... drrrtt..

 _ParkChanyeol:_ ada apa baby? maaf aku baru selesai meeting

 _ByunBaekhyun:_ baiklah, kalau sudah selesai segera hubungi aku.

 _Park Chanyeol:_ ne, baby.

'apakah aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya?' batin baekhyun bimbang. ia berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamarnya sambil menggenggam erat hpnya. ia terus mondar-mandir sambil menghela nafas frustasi entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Incoming Call

ParkChanyeol

 _Answer. Reject_

dengan sedikit ragu, Baekhyun pun menjawab panggilan itu

 _'halo, ada apa baby?'_

"em.. kau.. kau sedang apa?"

 _'aku? aku baru selesai meeting dan ingin makan siang yang tadi tertunda'_

"a.. ah.. kalau begitu makan saja dulu,"

 _'aku bisa makan sambil mendengarakan kau berbicara. jadi bicara saja,'_

baekhyun pun bingung. jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia takut Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjauhinya.

"em.. kyungsoo menyuruhku menjauhimu" terdengar nada lirih disana

 _'wae?_ _pasti dia mempunyai alasan untuk menyuruhmu menjauhiku'_

"dia.. dia tidak setuju kita bersama yeol,"

 _'lalu apalagi?'_

"dia.. dia mengatakan kalau aku tidak menjauhimu, dia yang akan menjauhiku. karena dia tidak ingin mempunyai teman yang hina seperti ku,"

tak ada sahutan apapun dari chanyeol, membuat baekhyun semakin cemas.

"c.. chan?"

 _'dia benar. kau seharusnya menjauhiku baek,'_

 _...deg!_

"a.. apa?! tidak aku tidak ingin menjauhimu!"

 _'dan aku juga tidak ingin kau kehilangan sahabat terbaikmu hanya karena aku,'_

"sahabatku bukan hanya dia saja. aku masih mempunyai sahabat yang lain kok!"

 _'tapi kyungsoo juga benar baek. kita ini hina. dan aku tidak mau membuatmu lebih hina karena aku dan hubungan ini. kau harusnya bahagia,'_

"tapi aku juga bahagia kita seperti ini yeol!" ucap baekhyun dengan suara bergetar karena menahan air matanya.

terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang sana. _'kau tidak bahagia denganku baek. banyak beban yang aku berikan padamu. kau bisa lebih bahagia jika melepasku,'_

"Tidak! aku malah akan lebih sakit jika melepasmu, chan! kenapa sih kau egois?! kita bisa mempertahankan ini dan berjuang bersama!" akhirnya air mata yang ditahan baekhyun pun lolos keluar. ia terisak, kakinya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat badannya. ia pun terjatuh di lantai kamarnya yang terasa dingin.

 _'tidak baek. kita tidak akan bisa. apapun yang kita perjuangkan akan berakhir kesakitan. jadi, daripada kau menahan sakit itu lebih lama, lebih baik kita berhenti saja sampai disini,'_ chanyeol pun mati-matian menahan air matanya. ia tidak menyangka bahwa secepat ini hubungannya akan berakhir.

"aku tidak akan sakit chanyeol! kau yang pergi malah itu yang membuatku sakit!" bentak baekhyun dengan suara paraunya

 _'tidak baekhyun. kau adalah mentari sebelum aku datang. kau akan tetap bersinar walaupun aku pergi nantinya.'_ air mata yang chanyeol tahan pun akhirnya keluar juga. namun ia masih bisa mengkontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar menangis.

"kumohon berhenti egois chan! kita bisa melanjutkannya bersama. kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama!" bentak baekhyun lagi, masih dengan suara lirihnya

 _'tidak ada yang bisa diperjuangkan baekhyun. berhentilah memperjuangkan hubungan ini. tidak ada yang perlu diperjuangkan!'_ reflek chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

"kenapa? apa karena kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" tanya baekhyun lirih

 _'aku mencintaimu! sangat mencintaimu! makanya aku mengatakan agar tidak mempertahankan hubungan ini,"_ suara chanyeol pun kembali melunak

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, SEHARUSNYA KAU JUGA MEMPERJUANGKANNYA BODOH!" kesabaran baekhyun habis. ia tidak mengerti mengapa chanyeol mengatakan mencintainya, tapi ia malah menyuruhnya berhenti untuk berjuang.

 _'dengar baek. kumohon jangan perjuangkan apapun. berhentilah berjuang baekhyun! aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. tetaplah menjadi matahariku, walaupun aku tidak berada disampingmu. terimakasih telah mewarnai hidupku yang abu-abu ini, terimakasih telah menjadi sandaran disaat aku lelah, terimakasih telah membuatku mengerti manisnya jatuh untuk seseorang. maaf jika aku tidak selalu ada disisimu, maaf jika aku membuatmu selalu menangisi aku, maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, maaf jika aku yang menbuatmu kotor dan hina. aku minta maaf. terimakasih untuk segalanya, Byun Baekhyun,'_

"hiks.. ch.. chan.. CHAN!!"

tuuuutttt.. tuuuuttttt...

Baekhyun reflek menangis dengan keras dan meneriakki nama Chanyeol. tidak ada yang mempedulikannya. karena ia hanya sendiri di rumah mewah itu. Baekhyun pun melemparkan handphonenya ke kaca hingga membuat kaca dan hp nya pecah.

ia benci Kyungsoo, ia juga benci Chanyeol. tapi ia lebih membenci Tuhan yang menciptakan takdir serumit ini.

ia pun mengambil serpihan kaca itu, dan menggoreskan ke lengannya.

"bahkan badanku pun ikut merasakan hatiku yang sudah mati, haha," ia tertawa lantang. namun terdengar nada putus asa dan kesakitan didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

emang ini ceritanya aneh kok:'v ff pertamaku, jadi mohon bantuannya ya~

RnR~


End file.
